


萨维林皇室宫闱秘史-花朵主线

by rastar



Series: 萨维林皇室宫闱秘史 [1]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Hacksaw Ridge (2016), Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 生子, 男孕, 雙性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: CP: ME、萊花、麥花Summary:其实原型是权力的游戏，有比较粗浅的魔法还有龙（有智慧可变人），有男男生子的药物和法术，不过没有北方的危机。主要目的是看所有人乱搞，就算结婚还是可能跟其他人乱搞，毫无道德，只是为了金钱权力，大家都想爬到权力巅峰的工口文XDDDD





	1. Chapter 1

设定

说是中世纪啦，其实原型是权力的游戏，有比较粗浅的魔法还有龙（有智慧可变人），有男男生子的药物和法术，不过没有北方的危机。

 

主要目的是看所有人乱搞，就算结婚还是可能跟其他人乱搞，毫无道德，只是为了金钱权力，大家都想爬到权力巅峰的工口文XDDDD

人物设定

 

领主花

本身是强大的风系魔法师，萨维林家族族长，家族传统是只认上一位族长自己生产的孩子，所以大多族长为女性，花朵为近百年来第一位男性家主，花朵娶了自己属地的小贵族Mike，并且有孩子Turing、Peter、Ada、，实际上三个孩子三个爹。

 

实权领主马

马总的领地帕洛奥图是整个帝国的科技中心，整个城市都带着蒸汽庞克的风格，靠着贩卖科技产品和武器富的流油，而且武器强大，其他城市也不敢抢，马是Turing的实际父亲，Turing也有遗传马总的高超科技力。

 

教皇莱

控制着帝国的宗教中心，而且是万众仰慕的超级领袖，将腐败的教会重新洗牌成他个人的工具，在俗世拥有极高的地位，普通帝国百姓可能不知道帝王叫啥，但肯定知道伟大的教皇莱。是Peter的实际父亲。

 

刺客首领麦

明面上是花朵娶回来的贵族小白脸丈夫，实际上是刺客首领，手底下的刺客，有强大的联络网布满整个帝国，花朵只知道麦是刺客首领却没问麦的过去，知道麦深不可测，但因为麦对花朵死心塌地，花朵有些轻视麦，其实麦是龙族，刺客组织是他近百年来发展起来的，而花长的像是他早逝的终身挚爱小軍醫，麦是Ada的实际父亲。

 

地理设定

马总领地在北边的劳拉西亚大陆的中部，而花朵的领地在南边冈瓦讷大陆的最北，两者差了半个劳拉西亚大陆（相当于差了整个美国的南北长度）

 

花朵家西面临大洋，北面与教皇国(类似凡蒂冈但是大小接近整个意大利)接壤，东南两面有AB两国。(看名字就知道要被吞的那种XDDD)，因为萨维林家的领地位于南北两大陆的陆地交通枢纽位置，外加港口贸易发达，是世界上最大的经济中心。

 

马总家富含煤铁矿且邻近大湖水利资源发达，一直受到周围国家的觊觎，政治环境原型是神圣罗马帝国的日耳曼地区，有300-500诸侯国，地理原型是工业之城底特律。

 

 

魔法设定

魔法是少数有天分的人才能使用的，但已经附魔魔法物品普通人也可以用(相当于充满电的手机)

魔力可以靠魔法师冥想缓慢回蓝，或是依靠外界魔晶之类的物品

有魔法天赋的人约为万分之一，寿命与魔法等级成比增长

魔法天赋有血缘关系，教皇莱的光明系技能算是魔法天赋的一种，别的系的魔法可以用，但是技能点不高，大招没法开(火系法师可以发小水球，但没法下雨)

攻击型的魔法师很少见，战场上能用得更少见，所以花朵才要去找莱总求助

 

把背景设定写出来是为了解释花朵这个魔法师为何要发展科技，在普通人占绝对多数的情况下，发展大多数人都能用的技术才是增强国力的方式。


	2. 花朵主线 1

花朵是最小的幼子，大哥大花朵15岁，二姐大花朵5岁，花朵上学18时两位都已经结婚，大哥跟学院认识的女贵族结婚，去了妻家的领地生活，孩子已经10多岁，二姐在花朵毕业那年继承家主并且怀孕。

 

花朵和马总在学院念书时认识，花朵是魔法学院的，马总是机械学院的，宿舍在隔壁，在学院时两人好上，两家说好了等两人毕业花朵嫁去马总家，毕业时马总回家继位，花朵先回了自己家等马总来迎亲。

 

马总继位后依约来了，先在花朵家这边举办订婚仪式并说会在马总领地举办结婚仪式，订婚当夜花朵就吃了生子药并滚床怀孕。

 

两人和迎亲队伍一起出发回马总领地，结果走后三天家主二姐难产而死，二姐夫疯掉跳河自杀，萨维林家的臣子追回花朵，要花朵回去继位，马花震惊，花朵决定跟着臣子先回家，并且说服马总放弃他自己的位子，马总答应，但说要先回家一趟处理事情。

 

花朵回到家中，处理好姊姊和姊夫的丧事，过程中发现姐姐其实是被谋杀的，始作俑者是某个远方表姊，从继承至上来算，如果花朵没回来，领地就是表姊继承，而花朵回来后还陆续遭到表姊派人暗杀。

 

花朵写信催促马总过来，并且和表姊斗智斗勇，最后逼死表姊和继承表上的所有亲戚，独揽大权，但马总回信他自己的领地出事了，不能过去花朵那。(实际上是真的有人趁马总刚继位来攻打马总领地)

 

花朵很着急但还是相信马总，但是花朵的隔壁A领主开始攻打他，原来是花朵在清算时放过一个13岁的表妹，表妹逃到A去，并且和对方承诺，如果帮她打下萨维林家那她就把割让一块领地给A，A就和B联合一起攻打花朵。

 

花朵家的兵力只够应付一个邻国，但实在没办法同时打两家，走投无路的花朵去找教皇国求助，请求教皇莱出兵协助，教皇莱在还是地区主教时刚好负责马花学院的教区，还曾经暗示过花朵让他当他的情人，但当时马花已经交往，花朵便拒绝了。

 

然而此时教皇莱旧事重提，还问了马总在哪里?他怎么没有帮你?花朵被气的差点就走，但是教皇莱摸着他的大肚子说，我的条件还是"你当我的情人并且把你的领地的宗教权都给我我就出兵帮你打架"，花朵犹豫。

 

教皇莱又说"想想你的领民，AB两国的军队不会对他们手下留情，而且你自己躲在城堡里也无济于事，等到它们打到城堡里他们会用刀剖开你的肚皮，把你的小杂种活生生的挖出来桶死"教皇莱说话的同时用指尖滑过花朵肚子，花朵考虑过后还是答应了，并要求教皇莱马上出兵。

 

变态教皇莱要求和大肚子的花朵滚床，花朵很震惊莱总(作者)的变态但还是答应了，但在滚床前让教皇莱签了绝对会出兵(还有兵力兵种时间etc细节)的魔法卷轴。

 

在教皇莱的支援下萨维林家的危机解除，AB两国被打回去，花朵还趁胜追击，把惹事的表妹和A国领主杀掉，并且并吞A国，B国则是让他后院失火，并且最后B国自己内哄没空再向外侵略。

 

花朵生孩子时马总还是没过来(马总家还在打仗)，花朵边生边痛骂马总，教皇莱过来关心花朵，因为花朵的近侍知道两人关系，而且教皇莱有圣光治愈的能力，近侍就让教皇莱进产房看花朵。

 

花朵看到教皇莱进来时还认错成马总，直到出声才发现是教皇莱，花朵崩溃大哭，教皇莱安慰花朵，并用能力让花朵的痛转移到自己身上，帮助花朵生下孩子。花朵看到孩子是男孩时脸上闪过一丝失望，并且让教皇莱为孩子取名，教皇莱将孩子取名为Turing。

 

此后花朵虽然对于教皇莱有芥蒂，还是颇信任教皇莱，而花朵也不再寄信给马总，彻底对马总死心。

 

 

而此时刺客联盟的首领龙麦麦找上教皇莱，说自己喜欢花朵，想和花朵结婚，教皇莱知道刺客首领龙麦麦的真实身分(因为他请麦杀过人，而且意外撞见麦变身龙过)，教皇莱正缺牵制麦的方法。

 

教皇莱就跟花朵说，你没办法一直隐瞒孩子的真实身分，最好还是找一个老实人结婚，并且把孩子挂到老实人名下，孩子越小越不容易引人注目，而想生女儿的花朵肚子里已经有教皇莱的种，花朵知道教皇莱一定有阴谋但他确实也缺一个靠谱的老实人当老公，便同意教皇莱的计划。

 

婚后喜当爹*2的龙麦麦很开心，龙麦麦活很久了所以特别喜欢小孩子，而且花朵的孩子也长得像花朵，也像龙麦麦的终身挚爱小军医，刺客首领龙麦麦快乐的不务正业养孩子去了，花朵虽然不知道他这个小白脸老公为何那么喜欢小孩，但反正龙麦麦愿意当个好后爹也没什么不好，专心去搞ZZ搞经济去了。


	3. 花朵主线2

花朵生下二儿子Peter后很生气，迁怒到B国，把B国领主灭了，然后领土并吞。

龙麦麦安慰他，总会有女孩的，要花朵不要心急，花朵想起来这是他名义上的正牌老公，说不定他的精子可以让他生女孩呢？（那个时代已经研究出孩子性别看男方精子）

然后花朵把龙麦麦骑了，顺利获得女儿小爱达，然后花朵吃药把自己绝育了。

小女儿爱达有次小感冒，打了喷嚏，然后喷了火，继续打了几次喷嚏后爱达变成了萌萌哒小龙。

花朵一脸茫然的问龙麦麦怎么回事，龙麦麦才惊讶的发现自己没跟花朵讲过他是龙的事实。

事后花朵在心里把龙麦麦当王牌，但平时该怎么样就怎么样，后来北方爆发出死灵法师作乱的消息，因为龙麦麦的终身挚爱小军医是被死灵法师杀死的，所以龙麦麦跟花朵说过后就去了事发地。

隔了几个月，教皇国突然出现一条龙，在光天化日之下把教皇莱绑架走了，听围观群众的描述龙有点像龙麦麦。

花朵觉得很困惑，便找消息贩子丹尼尔买消息，丹要求要和花朵滚床单才肯告诉花朵怎么回事。

花朵想龙麦麦都出去大半年了，而且教皇莱在失踪前也是几个月都在忙没空来找他，他也有点饿了，丹总虽然不甚美味但可以裹腹，就答应了丹的要求。

丹在睡完后告诉花朵，北方爆发的死灵事件是出现了新的巫妖，上一次有巫妖是两百年前圣龙骑士Desmond打败的，但是Desmond也牺牲了，大家最近在教皇国看到的龙很符合当时Desmond的龙的样子。

而众所皆知巫妖最大的克星是神殿的人，估计教皇莱是被龙带去杀巫妖了。

花朵不置可否，觉得这样的消息要他陪睡有点亏，丹看出花不满意，又送了花一条消息，上流社会上流传着一条预言，下一位统一南北两大陆的帝皇会为萨维林家的男性家主所生下，有很大部分的人认为既然我没法统一大陆，但我当当帝皇的老爹也好啊！


	4. 花朵主线3

因为从丹得到的情报来看，龙麦麦和教皇莱没有危险，虽然花朵也派了手下去看情况，但本人照常生活。

过了一个月教皇莱和龙麦麦回来了，原来龙麦麦是找到了他的圣骑士（Desmond,以下都称小军医），小军医被当初打败的巫妖的徒弟抢走尸体，并且转生成死亡领主。

龙麦麦把教皇莱绑架走原本是为了抢回小军医的身体厚葬，但教皇莱说我可以把小军医唤回神智，然后把死灵气息封印，他会看起来像是一个很强的普通人。  
所以龙麦麦在跟教皇莱签订了不平等条约后获得了恢复神智的小军医，最后龙麦麦带着两人回到花朵领地。

回来后的龙麦麦和花朵求离婚，花朵同意但因为宗教信仰关系不能离婚，所以只能让龙麦麦的小贵族身分死掉。

花朵说那我对外宣布是C国（因花朵灭掉AB两国后与花朵接壤的国家）暗杀你，这样我就有理由出兵C国了，龙麦麦无所谓的同意了。

小军医在一旁接受三观洗礼，问花朵为何不介意龙麦麦回来后就要求离婚这件事。

花朵：我们本来就是协议结婚的，而且我怀疑龙麦麦和我结婚的目的就是近距离看我的脸来缅怀你，婚后他从来不主动求欢，再说有爱达基本也是我强迫龙麦麦，但龙麦麦当的一手好后爹，孩子都教的很好，我们合作愉快，那现在终止合作了为何不好聚好散？（内心想，更何况我还能压榨他最后一点价值，顺便卖人情给龙麦麦）

小军医：那小龙女爱达怎么办？

花朵：我们分开又不代表龙麦麦不是爱达的亲爹了，就凭龙麦麦对图灵、小虫的好感度，对亲生女儿爱达只会更好啊，而且他答应过爱达会教会她怎么做一条龙，倒是你，你不介意我抢走你的爱人？虽然是在我不知情的情况下啦。

小军医：满脸通红，说我们不是那样的关系

花朵：（惊讶）说你看看龙麦麦在你死后两百年还在找替身，知道你的存在后还找教皇帮忙，你居然还敢说你们不是那种关系，你的良心不痛吗？

小军医：（支支吾吾）没有..

花朵：拜托，你都死一次的人了，到底真心喜欢谁自己还感觉不出来？圣骑士教育是把你们阉割了吗？

小军医：我...我...（不知所措）

花：你现在就给我去对龙麦麦告白！立刻！马上！


	5. 花朵主线4

在龙麦麦的丧礼（假的）上马总终于忙完过来，虽然丧礼上没有逾矩（但有媚来眼去），但丧礼后去安慰新寡的花朵，然后和花朵滚龙麦麦的棺材板（空的）

滚完床后花朵向马总哭诉这几年来多么不容易，你刚离开的那段时间我为了让教皇国出兵，还得放弃我领地上的宗教权(其他国家通常是Z教合一，领主也是该区宗教领袖，不过主教等都由教皇国派)

我还忘不了你啊，跟龙麦麦结婚是为了不让我们的孩子变成私生子啊(对外宣称大儿子和二儿子是双胞胎，二儿子Peter是在和龙麦麦结婚后生的)

打AB国的时候手下将领都不听我的啊(是花朵要主攻，底下将领只求把对方打回去，最后将领被花朵干掉了，而且也把AB两国收编)

现在龙麦麦的死我怀疑和C国有关，我都不知道该怎么办才好啊，然后花朵扑到马总怀里像小猫一样嘤嘤的哭，马总这几年虽然有关注花朵国家的事，但相隔遥远，没有办法知道细节，外加被花朵的演技折服。

马总就回花朵，亲爱的别哭，我这几年打仗都是靠我发明的机械，我这里有防御工事的图纸，你先用上。

花朵继续哭，只有图纸没有用啊，我的工匠不会造你创造那么先进的工具啊

马：没关系，我这次来有带机械师，他会留下来帮你，不用担心，我来了，一切都会好的(男人搞完自信心爆棚的无脑状态，没有深思花朵说的)

花朵：亲爱的你这次要留多久啊？我听说你们北方还有纷争啊？不会又要打仗吧？打仗好可怕啊(花朵心里想，打仗就没办法行商赚钱了，的确很可怕，不过也很必要，毕竟国力强盛才能拿到更多的税收和国际话语权)

马：我还有重要国事要回去处理，我这次计划待一个月，之后我就要回去了，我会尽快处理好过来陪你的。

花：那亲爱的你来之前先派信使跟我说吧，这样我就可以准备盛大的派对迎接你（花朵在学院时喜欢参加派对）

马：我会派信使的，但派对就不用了，我们还是低调一点好。

花（露出一瞬间失望的表情，但又很快转成勉强的笑，但实际上心理在想把图纸和工匠留下，然后快滚）好吧，我还想介绍我的亲朋好友给你认识呢。

隔天早上图灵敲门问数学题（花朵安排好的，多剧透一下，图灵是二战时的那位带着记忆和成人思维穿过去的，花朵也知道，有时候会和图灵讨论事情）（平时花朵都和三个孩子一起用餐，马总在的期间只叫图灵，另外两孩子丢给龙麦麦和小军医）

花朵假装说图灵太聪明了，他虽然才七岁但已经比他们最好的数学家还厉害了，希望马总可以多教教图灵。

马总帮图灵解开问题（图灵老早就会，是他算好马总程度让马总觉得有点烧脑但不会太难的题目）

马总在心里惊叹，心想这么聪明果然是我的种，然后萌生出把图灵带回去好好培养的想法。

早餐结束后图灵离开，马总提让图灵去他那留学，花朵拒绝（故意的，得不到的永远更想要）说图灵太小了，舍不得图灵离开身边。

接下来马总在的一个月内主要就是和花朵滚床单还有哄花朵把图灵交给他带。

花朵勉为其难的答应了，但是花朵说，要给图灵时间做心理准备，所以这次马总回去先带一些花朵的亲信也是平时服侍图灵的人过去，准备一些图灵习惯的东西，然后下次马总来回程时再带图灵走。（实际上亲信是花朵派的间谍）

马总觉得自己好不容易说服了花朵，这样的条件他可以接受，便同意了花朵的方案。

花朵依依不舍的送马总离开了。（实际上心底开心的要命，很高兴马总终于走了，不然处理事情都只能偷偷摸摸的超麻烦，还因为小军医长的像，所以把小军医拉去上朝当替身。）


	6. 花朵主线5

花朵派出的间谍到马总地盘后参观了一圈实验室，把魔法摄影球丢到实验室，实验室内的资料和图纸被花朵成功拷贝。

第二次骗马总也是和第一次类似的套路，马总觉得不对劲，因为他在路过教皇国的时候看到了他科技的变体版，但那些还是前沿科技，他自己的国家都还没用上。

所以第二次离开时，跟花朵告别完两天，又马上掉头并且直接闯入花朵寝宫，听到花朵的呻吟和事后的嘻笑声，看到花朵同时在和莱总丹总玩（老早吃腻马总的单一口味）

马总震怒质问花朵是怎么回事？

花朵愤怒回呛，你真的以为我会等你？等你我早就在生孩子的时候死了，你现在来有个屁用，我生你儿子的时候你在哪里？

花朵喷的马总无地自容，马总又气又羞的走了。

花朵回到床上问莱总丹总还硬的起来吗？能硬就继续玩，不能硬赶紧滚他要睡觉了，两人不敢惹愤怒的花朵，识相的走了。

事后花朵跟小军医聊天，小军医问，你就这样光着怼他？

花：我就算光着也超好看，我光我自豪

花朵觉得小军医，像他的哥哥，有种宽容慈爱的感觉（圣骑士气质），所以花朵非常喜欢小军医。


	7. Chapter 7

在庆祝收服C国的游行中，真的如安娜所说出现刺客刺杀图灵(杰克饰演)和小虫，杰克本能的去维护小虫的安危，被刺的重伤，但还是在刺客身上咬了一口，而小虫看到重伤濒死的杰克，爆发出强烈的光明力量，在大庭广众之下使用光明治愈术将杰克复原，但也力竭昏倒，游行终止。

 

花朵下令彻查刺客去向，而刺客首领龙麦麦也透过自己的组织查到刺客的真实身分，甚至把刺客绑到花朵面前，刺客被花朵请来的灵魂魔法师搜魂，但是刺客的记忆中没有客户的模样，只有看到一个奇怪的图样，和辨认出来讨论地点是丹总所经营的妓院。

 

花朵叫丹总来直接给他看奇怪的图样，丹总看到图样的一瞬间瞳孔放大，问花朵这是在哪看到的，花朵说你先回答这是什么，丹总说这是天眼的标志，他只知道这是一个组织，并不清楚详细。

 

花朵的手下进来，拿出了挂在丹总书房的上面有天眼标志的挂毯，花朵问你怎么解释你房间内有天眼的标志。(花朵让人去请丹总同时派人去搜丹总书房)

 

丹总先生气花朵搜他书房，在大声抗辩他和天眼没关系。花朵生气，说丹总千不该万不该动他的孩子，让人把丹总送到宫廷里的地牢收押。但实际上花朵早就想到是丹总没必要派人暗杀小虫。

 

首先丹总完全是花朵这一派的，他在提出跟花朵滚床的时候就已经和花朵利益捆绑在一起了，俱荣俱损。第二，暗杀一个继承权排第三的王子这件事本身很奇怪，这件事情的背后到底是谁会得利，现在花朵也看不出来。第三，丹总的智商没有蠢到会忘记花朵有办法查刺客的记忆，应该是有人要陷害丹总，但为什么还有陷害了丹总，幕后黑手会有什么好处现在还看不出来。

 

所以花朵收押丹总还有将丹总的财产收缴其实都是假惩罚真保护，毕竟幕后黑手下一步可能就是杀了替罪羊丹总，好让线索断掉。

 

在花朵暗中查案的同时教皇莱过来要人，外界谣传当众复活伤者的小虫是圣子，而圣子就应该送到教廷去接受供养和学习，花朵也怀疑是教皇莱在教廷的对手下的手，但只有推测没有任何证据，对于教皇莱要人的要求，花朵要教皇莱跟小虫签订生命力共享的魔法契约，如果小虫濒死则教皇莱的生命力会共享给小虫，让小虫可以撑到后援，反之亦然。

 

教皇莱在权衡过后同意了，因为教皇莱需要小虫这个圣子在普通民众面前立威，而且他也是真心想要培养小虫成为接班人。花朵虽然不舍，但是在抱着小虫大哭过并且给小虫塞魔法通讯设备后，还是让教皇莱带走了小虫。

 

没过多久，马总也想通(其实是被身边的预言者/灵媒提醒他只会有图灵这个儿子)，马总来找花朵说只要把图灵让给他养，他就立图灵为王储，提供实验室和设备给图灵，另外每年还拨款给花朵并且持续为花朵国家的设备提供技术支持。

 

然而实际上虽然图灵身体只有七岁，但因为是魂穿，已经有成年人的思维，而且花朵让图灵负责科技部，但是图灵本身是数学出身，对于机械化的也是凭着现代人的见识硬搞，并没有系统的知识背景，他自己也知道没有基础知识对未来的发展其实不好，如果去马总的国家学习对于未来会很有帮助，花朵和图灵讨论过利弊后还是决定让图灵去马总那边学习，但他会随时保持着跟花朵的联系。在两个孩子接连离开后花朵将心力转移到爱达和国家发展上。

 

上部完结

 

+++

 

下部大致的剧情走向是小虫成立新教，马总图灵推动工业突破，花朵爱达统一全大陆。细纲写了13000字，目前我觉得有点烦了，想去搞马喵的正文了，下部的细纲什么时候会写我也不知道，总之谢谢你们看到这边XDDDD


End file.
